


Just kiss me

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtship, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond finds the courage to confess his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss me

There was an inquisitive gleam in Maerwen’s eye as she dragged you away from the festivities to a secluded corner of the terrace, and you braced yourself for an interrogation, knowing well the look on your friend’s face. Sure enough, as soon as she had glanced around to ensure your privacy, her curiosity bubbled over.

“I return from Lothlorien to hear that you’ve been keeping company with Lord Elrond,“ she said in a thrilled whisper. “Is it true?”

“I suppose I have,” you hedged, keeping your tone light.

“Indeed?” Maerwen arched an eyebrow slyly. “And are you smitten with him?”

You struggled unsuccessfully to smother a bashful grin, and she giggled in triumph. 

“I knew it! Tell me everything!”

“I could not help but be smitten with him,” you said, a dreamy look overtaking you. “He is handsome, and kind, and wise,” you fidgeted absently with the new silver bracelet that gleamed on your wrist, "and generous to a fault.”

“And is he in desperately in love with you, as well?” Maerwen’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “I’ve always imagined him having a romantic side.”

Here, your face fell, and the doubts that often nagged during the small hours of the night came crowding in upon you. “In truth, I do not know,” you admitted helplessly. “He is full of kind words, but no declarations…all courtesy and no passion. Sometimes I am quite convinced that he means only to offer me friendship.”

“And others?”

“And others,” you sighed wistfully, “I find him standing close to me, looking at me as though I had the beauty of the sunlight, and as if he wishes to speak tender words. But every time, he turns away, and it feels as though a spell has broken at exactly the wrong moment, and all I can think is…” you cast about in frustration for words before bursting out, **“‘just kiss me, you idiot!’“**

So relieved were you to unburden yourself that you’d failed to notice Maerwen’s posture suddenly stiffen or the subtle flutter of her hands as you spoke, and only now, after this petulant confession, did you realize that her eyes had become fixed on a point just over your shoulder. 

With a dawning feeling of horror, you turned to find Elrond standing just behind you, tall and graceful and suppressing a look of amusement, if you weren’t mistaken.

“My Lord Elrond,” you said quickly, bowing your head in an effort to hide your flustered expression.

“Ladies,” he smiled, inclining his head to each of you in turn, and even as Maerwen returned his greeting, she was edging away, murmuring vaguely about something or other that needed her attention elsewhere, and you were left alone with him.

“Walk with me,” he asked just as an awkward silence threatened, proffering his arm. “Please.”

Meekly, you placed your hand in the crook of his arm, and together you strolled to a staircase that descended toward the river, carrying you away from the cheerful noise and colorful lanterns of the party and into the serenity of a balmy, moonlit night.

You breathed deeply, absorbing the peace around you, while Elrond led you to a small pavilion where fireflies flitted to and fro and night-blooming flowers scented the air. Faint strains of music from the terrace floated over the rush of waterfalls, and he turned to you with his smile tinged with playfulness.

**“May I have this dance?”**

A nervous chuckle escaped your lips as you stepped into his open arms, feeling your heart’s beat quicken at the veiled strength beneath his grace, the exquisite pressure of his palm on your back, and you felt almost dizzy with the romance of the scene, feeling as though you’d stumbled into a dream.

His next words brought you sharply back to reality.

“Dare I ask who has been so foolish as to vex you with his timid courtship?”

Your cheeks burned, and your eyes darted guiltily to his, but found only gentle teasing there.

“I misspoke,” you said contritely. “If I have been vexed, it is only by my own impatient wishes.”

He cocked his head, searching your face with a curious look. “And for what do you wish so impatiently?”

You paused to weigh your words. “To know if the fondness that I bear… _him_ …is misplaced, or if there is hope that he may return it.”

“I cannot imagine that any suitor would not return the affections of one so lovely,” Elrond mused. His hand on your back shifted almost imperceptibly, drawing you closer, and the air around you seemed to have become charged with an expectant electricity. “Perhaps it is cowardice that holds him back.”

“The man of whom I speak could never be called a coward.”

“Every man has his weakness.”

“Even the lord of Imladris?” 

Your hands trembled with your boldness as the words tumbled forth, but Elrond’s face was slowly transformed by a luminous smile in which surprise and satisfaction were mingled.

“Especially he,” he said wryly. His feet stilled, your own following suit, and he abandoned his dancing stance to slip his arms around you, enfolding you in a tentative embrace. 

“Elrond…” Your hands crept up the front of his rich robe to rest on his shoulders, and you could only beam at him, your words stolen by the glad fullness of your heart.

“Forgive me for the fears that have stopped my mouth these many days,” he said ruefully, the clasp of his arms growing more sure. “I shall never again give you cause to doubt my devotion. Truly, you are the very soul of beauty and wit, and I should be the most fortunate of men if you would look upon me as–”

“Elrond,” you broke in gently, and he paused, earnestly awaiting your next words.

You reached to smooth his hair behind his shoulder, to cradle his finely chiseled cheek affectionately in your palm, and a joyful grin stole over your lips.

“Just kiss me.”


End file.
